HOTD: BlackLight of the Dead
by Masseffecttxs
Summary: When the school was invaded by 'them' Takashi, Rei and Hisashi tried to escape with Hisashi being infected and died…but what if Takashi was bitten instead of Hisashi and instead of killing him, it changed him into something else…something more.
1. Chapter 1

**High school Of The Dead: Blacklight of the Dead**

When the school was invaded by 'them' Takashi, Rei and Hisashi tried to escape with Hisashi being infected and died…but what if Takashi was bitten instead of Hisashi and instead of killing him, it changed him into something else…something more.

**Dear readers I have decided to do a complete overhaul on this story cause I wanted to change the starting point of the story also you will notice that I have decide to change the summary of the story so please read and enjoy, also I wanted to develop the relationship between Saeko and Takashi instead of just making them love each other as I did the first time so sorry for those who just started to read the story please enjoy the edited version of HOTD: Blacklight, there will be changes to the plot as well.**

**Chapter 1: Change of the Dead **

**Takashi's Pov:**

I stayed up late the night before everything came to an end; everything was so peaceful before it all went to hell, at first everything was as normal as it could be, I had been dumped by my girlfriend for my best friend (it sucks I know) and I was just staring out on the stair way that overlooked the city, I usually went there to clear my head and keep me calm, but then everything changed when a strange man at the gates attacked one of the teachers bite him right on the arm, at first we thought it would be ok the teacher would need some stitch's but we thought he would be all right…I was so wrong about that.

Hell started to break loose as the teacher started to attack the others and then the students started to change, the school soon became a free for all as students were being attacked left and right, some who were long best friends would sacrifice their so called 'friend' just to survive, it would make anyone sick to their stomach.

I ran to the classroom to grab Rei and Hisashi so that we could get out of here, it took some convincing and a slap across Rei's face before we started to get going, we made a bee line towards the exit before we had no choice but to change route and start heading for the roof, we were intercepted by an infected teacher who tried to take a bite out of Rei, with little choice left I grabbed the teacher and dragged him off of her…but I got bitten instead.

It was painful as he literally ripped a piece of my arm out with his teeth; Hisashi grabbed my bat and managed to kill him, and we made our way to the roof, we killed as many as we could but there were too many of them, so we barricaded the stairs and made sure none of them could get in.

As we gazed at the city we noticed something, "Holy shit…its not just here it everywhere" I said as I watched smoke and fire rising from the city clouding the sky.

"B-but everything was fine a minute ago" Rei said as she watched the city burning, she was suddenly lifted off the ground for a second as a huge gust of wind pushed her skirt up revealing her panties before Hisashi grabbed her and brought her back down in time to see a dozen or so Helicopters heading for the city.

"Black hawks, American military…no that's self defence force" Hisashi said as he watched the choppers fly away, "and I think some of them were from blackwatch" he said noticing a couple of black choppers with the words painted on the side.

"BLACKWATCH, what the hell is BLACKWATCH?" I asked because I had never heard of them before.

Hisashi's face grew serious as he began to tell me, "BLACKWATCH is Special Forces, officially designated under the 1st Biological Warfare Command, the black ops military force is responsible for the containment of biohazard/viral outbreaks, they are usually deployed by the UN incase of a major viral outbreak, at the moment they don't seem to care about survivors" he said as he pointed to a student who was being ripped apart by her own teammates on the track team.

"This is a disease caused by them"

"Them?" I asked as I coughed a little violently, feeling like my throat was on fire.

"They bite people and then they turn into them, the dead killing the living, this isn't like the movies or the video games you see on TV this is real life and…" he said sadly as he looked at my forearm, "it infects quickly" he said as I lurched over and violently coughed up blood.

"TAKASHI!" Rei screamed as she went over to try and help me, but I knew it and Hisashi knew it…I was dying, I was turning into one of them, "Hisashi we have to help him, we have to" she stopped as she began to cry a little, it made me a little happy knowing she cared.

I stood up and grabbed the fire axe that was stored in the fire hose hatch and began to walk over to the barricade, they noticed that I had dark rings around my eyes as blood dripped down my mouth and over my chin as I looked sick.

"I'm going to create a diversion and draw them over to me…you two get out of here and find somewhere safe…I'll be fine" I said as I began to climb over the barrier.

"NO! Takashi don't please there has to be another way…please don't-don't leave me," she said as she cried into my jacket, I wrapped my arms around her as I savored her scent one last time before letting go.

**3****rd**** person Pov**:

"Hisashi, keep her safe…and don't look back" he said as Hisashi nodded sadly as he opened the barricade and pushed 'them' down the stairs, he made so much noise that everyone of 'them' on the roof came charging at him, as the two were able to sneak past them.

Takashi started to attack them and hack as many of them as he could, using the axe he was able to split ones head in half before yanking it out and imbedding it deep into another one as more blood escaped from his mouth, the axe wouldn't budge so he turned to his fists punching and snapping any and every one of them as he could…but there were too many and soon he was overrun with them, he felt them tearing into his flesh and ripping off his limbs as his screams echoed throughout the school, his body began to burn as they continued their relentless assault, by the time they were done Takashi was now a limbless and bloodied corpse on the presupposes of death, his breathing labored and heavy as each breath was pure agony.

The world around him was turning black as he began to think on his life, how he lost his love to his best friend, how he was foolish enough to get himself killed for the ones who betrayed him by going behind his back, how he was going to die at the hands of his fellow students as they devour his flesh…and how his last thoughts was the girl who broke her promise but kept his _'cross my heart…and hope to die…yeah right'_ and Takashi knew no more.

Suddenly his eyes burst open wide as black and red tendrils crawled all over his skin before latching out and grabbing all of 'them' on the roof and dragging them to him, while those that weren't fell of the building as the shockwave sent them dropping onto the ground ready to become food for those below.

Takashi could feel his limbs growing back as the bone and nerves and muscle and skin grew out of his stumps in a swarm of tendrils, his flesh began to grow new muscles as his body was returned to normal, when it was over Takashi struggled to stand up as he was getting use to his 'new' legs, he gazed down at his new arms as it finally settled in…he was alive.

"W-what the fuck…what the fuck is going on?" Takashi said as he looked at his arms as they swirled with red and black tendrils for a brief second before settling back to normal, he rolled up his sleeve to see that the bite mark from before was gone…almost like it was never there.

He looked up at the sky to notice that the sun was going down and the sky was bathed in an orange hue, as he walked over to the edge to look down he saw hundreds of them now littered the courtyard, but something was wrong the ones from before looked like they were blind only being attracted by sound…these ones were attacking anything that moved, he could still hear screams coming from the building as students still died in side its walls.

"RUN!" he heard someone yell as he turned his attention to the parking area were the buses were kept, he saw a group of survivors running towards the buses as a hoard of 'them' chased them relentlessly, the group consisted of his childhood friend Saya Takagi, the otaku nerd Kotha Hirano armed with an improvised nail gun, Rei and Hisashi, the school nurse Shizuka Marikawa, Morita his best friend and another group of survivors.

But one of the survivors caught his interest as her hair waved in the air a beautiful shade of purple that reached to her mid back, she wore a long school skirt that twirled as she whacked and smashed at 'them' with her training bokken, but when he saw her face he was stricken as her hair framed her face in a triangular fringe that seemed to enhance her beauty, he knew of her from the school bulletin board…she was Saeko Busujima kendo student and reigning champion of the kendo school.

Unfortunately he was so caught up that his foot slipped and he fell of the roof and started plummeting to the round "OH SHI-" was all he could say as he slammed into the ground causing it to crack and crater as he impacted.

He got up unharmed as he looked back up to the five-story building that he just fell off of and lived, "ok that just happened" he turned to see 'them' come charging at him ready to consume him, but this time he felt…different, stronger…better.

He charged and slammed his fist into one of 'them' as the head shot off the body from the force of the punch killing it instantly, he then grabbed one and slammed it into the ground causing a crater to appear, he then grabbed two of them together as he slammed them together causing the bodies to smash into a bloody mess, next he ran and kicked one so hard it slammed into the school crashing right through the wall all the while his eyes glowed a fearsome blood red as he ravished in the slaughter.

When it was all over Takashi grabbed a struggling one as four tendrils sprouted out of his back and then consumed the bodies leaving nothing but the bloodstains of bodies that never were, as soon as he realized what he just did he couched over and vomited all over the ground, "W-what am I?" he asked as he looked at his blood stained hands, he shook his head as he realized he had to get to the survivors.

When he was in watching distance of them, He watched as they piled on to the bus as Saeko and Hisashi stayed outside as they protected the others while they got on, just as Hisashi got into the bus a loud roar was heard that nearly shook the whole school to its core as beast like creature came charging at the bus.

Saeko stood her ground as she prepared to fight the creature showing no fear in her eyes knowing she might not survive the confrontation, with little time to spare he charged at the creature hoping to reach her in time.

**With the survivors thirty minutes earlier Faculty lounge**

The survivors had managed to make it to the faculty room and barricade the door, after Rei and Hisashi found Saya, Kohta, Saeko and Shizuka they had decided to take shelter in the faculty room so they could catch their breaths.

After Saya had placed her contacts away and placed her glasses on, she noticed that Takashi was not here, "Hey where is Takashi…I thought he pulled you two out of the classroom before this all started?" she asked in concern, Rei and Hisashi looked at the floor in shame as Rei started to tear up a little at the thought of her former lover.

Hisashi broke the silence to answer her, "He got bit saving Rei, he created a diversion on the roof so we could escape…he died saving us" he said as he found shame for just leaving him to the mercy of 'them' as Rei burst into tears.

Saeko was saddened, she knew of Takashi Komuro from the girls in her Kendo class and she did see him in the stairways from time to time and would admit that she found him cute, she knew of the history between him and Rei Miyamoto from the promise to the unforeseen break up, it saddened her to hear that he died but found that she respected him for sacrificing himself for the two that had betrayed him…so why did her heart ache?

" At the moment our top priority is to get out of the school, Ms. Marikawa do you reckon we could fit in your car?" Hisashi asked taking charge of the group as they started to gather anything of use.

Shizuka smiled before realizing that they wouldn't be able to fit in her buggy, "No sorry" she said sad that she was of no help.

Saeko walked over and plucked on of the microbus keys off the hook and threw them to Hisashi, "we'll take one of the microbuses and get out of the school, and we'll take any survivors with us on the way" she said as the others agreed to her plan.

A minute later they were sneaking down the hallways being as quite as possible so as not to make 'them' attack them, they stopped and rescued a group of survivors from a group of them and proceeded to make their way to the buses.

As they made their way they meet up with another group of students and a teacher named Mr. Shido, Rei could not stop glaring at him as they made their way to the bus, suddenly some of them started to convulse at their bodies began to change and their hands became clawed and the flesh mutated on their faces.

"What the hell" Hisashi said as kept his voice low, "what the heck happened to them?" he asked as the group remained still as to not attract any attention.

"It looks like they mutated…but we should be fine as long as we don't make a lot of noise" Saya said as she stared at the creature hoping her theory was correct.

But then it turned its attention to the group, as its eyes were now blood red as it started to move its mouth, Hisashi realized what was going to happen, "oh shi-" it let out a huge shrieking noise as every one of them came charging at the survivors.

"RUN!" Hisashi screamed, as subtlety was no longer needed, they ran as fast as they could, Hisashi took point as he bashed them in the head with Takashi's bat, Saeko guarded the rear as they made their way to buses, one of the students collapsed as he fell he grabbed Shido's leg begging for help, only to be kicked in the face by the teacher as he made his escape leaving the student to his fate.

As they finished piling on a terrifying roar shock the building, "Oh My God" Rei said as she saw huge beast come charging at the group, "Ms. Marikawa get this bus moving NOW!" she screamed at the teacher who was trying to get the bus started only for it to stall.

As everyone panicked in the bus, Saeko was the only on of them calm as she prepared to fight the beast, she showed no fear as she readied her weapon for the on coming creature, she knew she would die…but at least in her mind there was one less parasite.

Just as the creature lunged at her a black blur ran in front of her and blocked the attack holding the beasts claw in his hand, she was shocked at the mysterious figure before her as the people on the bus were shocked, then the figure pulled his right arm back and delivered a powerful punch into the creatures face sending it back about a meter.

When she was able to get bearing straight she stared at her savior as she studied his figure, she noted that his uniform was ripped and shredded, the sleeves were missing on one his fore arms and one pants leg was ripped from the knee down, when he turned to face her she was shocked to see a handsome looking man staring back at her his eyes glowering blood red as they stared at her soul.

Rei was the first to speak as she recognized their savior, "T-Takashi?" as she stared at her supposed dead former flame, Hisashi could only stare in shock as his dead friend was alive, Saya could not believe her eyes when she saw him punch that monster away like that it was unheard of, she motioned to Hirano to keep his nail gun aimed at him just incase.

The creature enraged at being denied its meal charged at the new comer and swatted him into a car denting the entire front part inwards, they thought he was dead till Takashi got out of the wreckage completely unharmed and proceeded to pick up the WHOLE car and then throw it at the creature sending it flying into the school wall.

Everyone's mouths dropped open as they watch Takashi throw a whole car at the monster before he charged at the beast again and proceeded to bash the living hell out of the creature, blood splattered in all directions as he unleashed all his anger on the monster his eyes glowing red as each punch was more deadly then the last, the students in the bus could only watch in fear as Takashi went berserk on the monster, they jumped back when some of the blood splattered onto the window, the only one who was not afraid was Saeko as she watched the boy unleash himself on the creature, when she had looked into his eyes she knew she had seen them before, the same eyes she had when she brutally injured an almost rapist.

When it was over four tendrils sprouted from his back as they watched in horror as the body began to dissolve and be consumed into Takashi's body, Takashi felt different when he consumed the beast, suddenly his arms started to burn as red and black tendril swarmed around his arms he felt them changing, his fingers growing longer and sharper, the skin on his arms blackened and turned into a swarm of tendrils that glowed red on the inside and when it was done he let out a roar as he reveled his now 'Claw' like appendages, he turned his gaze to the hoard of 'them' as they came charging towards the survivors.

He roared at the hoard as used his new claws to rip them to shreds, he sliced at them bisected them and even disemboweled them as he went berserk on the hoard, all the while the occupants on the bus could only watch scared out of their minds as they watched him reduce the hoard into tiny pieces, Hisashi grabbed Saeko and pulled her into the bus as he closed the door behind him.

"GET US OUT OF HERE NOW, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Shido yelled at the driver as Shizuka tried to get the bus started again, after one last attempt the bus roared to life as it shot out of the drive way, but now they were surrounded by 'them' as they clung to the side of the bus.

They stated to break the glass and reach in for the students trapped inside, "M-Mr. Shido what are we going to do" Yuuki Miku asked the scared teacher as she clung to his suit, the teacher was scared out of his mind he needed away out, he then grabbed her by the arm and lead her to the door "we give you to them, that should by us some time" he said as Yuuki screamed in protest as he dragged her to the door, "Yeah fuck the bitch" her boyfriend Tsunoda said as he supported the teacher, Morita got up and pushed the teacher back as the girl clutched his chest "Fuck off man we aren't sacrificing her" he said now glaring at the teacher along with Saeko, Hisashi, Rei, Saya, Hirano and Shizuka as more of 'them' ponded at the side of the bus.

Shido growled as he readjusted his broken glasses, "Are you people insane…if we don't give them someone we are all going to die or worse that boy back there is going to kill us next" he said as he got up from the floor.

Suddenly they heard something land on the roof as Takashi poked his head in front of the bus hanging upside down, "Keep driving the bus I'll hold them off," he said as the stunned students stared at the boy who now was attacking the ones in front of the bus.

Shizuka surprised accidently hit the accelerator and speed towards the gates with Takashi stuck on the front, before Saeko could tell her to stop the bus Takashi raised his right forearm on instinct and a black shield formed out of his arm, shielding both him and the bus as they impacted at the gates.

The bus flew through the air as it landed on the road and start speeding down the hill, once the shield was gone Shizuka could see the road again as she drove further and further from the school.

Takashi on the other hand did not like being on the front of the bus so he turned around and knocked on the window, "Please stop the bus" he said calmly as the bus still speed down the street.

Saeko got up and slammed her bokken into the brake as Takashi flew of the bus and slammed into another car, he lay there for a second before getting up and start walking towards the doors, as Saeko went to open the door she was stopped by Shido "What are you doing, you can't let him in he will kill us".

"Yeah" "He is right" "Don't let that monster in" sounded throughout the bus as Shido's group opposed letting him in, "Listen to reason girl that 'thing' is not human if you let him in you'll kill us all" Shido said as he tried to control the situation.

Yuuki stood up as she glared at the teacher "like any of us should trust you, you tried to throw me to 'them' you jerk" she said as Morita stood up and supported her, "She's right we shouldn't listen to you" as he glared at the teacher.

Hisashi calmly spoke up, "Besides if he wanted to kill us he would have just left us to those things back there, I think it would be safer to have him with us" he said as Rei stood up and glared at the teacher, Hisashi turned to face Saeko and said "open the door for him".

She nodded as she opened the door and Takashi walked into the bus "thanks" he said as he stood before the group before the bus continued down the road, it was awkward as the group just stared wearily at him, when Takashi spotted Rei he moved to confront her only for her to move back from him in slight fear.

It pained him to see her afraid of him, he looked around to see everyone else looking at him fear evident in their eyes as the ones with weapons were cautious of him, he sighed as he was about to sit on the floor till a slender hand grabbed his arm.

He looked to see Saeko smiling at him softly, "Its ok you can sit next to me, my name Saeko Busujima" she said as she showed no fear in her eyes, he smiled back as he extended his hand to shake hers "Takashi Komuro it's a pleasure to meet you, thanks for letting me on the bus" he said as he sat next to her.

Hirano decided to speak up "Um hi Kohta Hirano um don't take it the wrong way but…shouldn't you be dead?'' he said as he was confused, he had heard that he died saving Rei and Hisashi.

He looked down at his hands as they rippled red and black tendrils before settling, "Good question…fact is I don't know myself, I mean one minute I was bitten and being ripped apart by them the next they are all dead and I'm completely healed" he said as he looked back to the otaku.

Saya stood up this time "Well whatever happened it looks like what ever has infected everyone else didn't infect you the same way".

"Maybe there is something special in his DNA" Miss Shizuka said as she added her thought to the group, "it is known that a disease or virus can change drastically in the human body, it looks like your body repurposed the virus to suit your needs" she said speaking from medical experience as a nurse.

"Maybe…" he said as looked at his ruined clothes, "well if that was the case maybe it could give me some new clothes" he said as he slightly chuckled, suddenly tendrils surrounded his body as he jumped out of the seat in surprise, the other students except Saeko raised their weapons at him as the tendrils swarmed then disappeared leaving Takashi in brand new clothes.

His new attire consisted of black combat boots; dark grey cargo pants a dark red hoodie, a black leather jacket that had a red pattern on the back and white stripes on the biceps and fingerless gloves.

"Whoa" was all he said as he felt the clothes on his body "They feel real" he's said as he gave himself a one over, he nodded as he sat back down, Saya still in shock just muttered in coherent words till she eventually found her voice "W-what the hell how the heck did you get clothes" she said as she pointed to my new appearance.

"I don't know but the sensation I felt was like when I activated my claws…it felt natural" he said as he stared at his hands again, he still wondered what had happened to him, _'hmm I wonder'_ he concentrated and felt his hands become claws again as the steel flashed in the sun light.

Mr. Shido could now see the importance of having such an ally as he got up from his seat; confidently he made his way to the clawed teen, "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot, My name is-" he was cut off as Takashi placed two of his clawed fingers on his shoulders and the middle one on the top of his head.

He glared at the teacher as he forced him to sit back down the entire time his eyes glowed red before returning back to brown, "Don't think for a second I'm trusting your snake like ass" he said as venom dripped from his voice that made the teacher back further into the seat, "W-why would I give you any r-reason not to trust me" Takashi pushed his blades further into the seat and placed his second claw near his crotch causing the teacher to start panicking full time.

"Don't think I didn't notice that little stunt you pulled back there both in and outside the bus" Takashi's voice darkened as he pushed the blades again further into the seat, **"You left that kid behind to save your own ass when all you had to do was help him on to the bus, and again when you were going to throw that girl off the bus to save yourself"** his eyes glowed blood red as his face darkened by his hood giving him the appearance of the grim reaper.

Shido was terrified as he was held down by the boys claw like blades each getting closer to his being or his personal area, Takashi leaned in as he spoke the next words with deadly intent **"If you pull anything like that again…"** he used his claws to make a small scratch on his cheek as blood ran along the claw before being absorbed into his body, "You'll get more then just a" he stopped his claws reverting to normal as he suddenly clutched his head as he mind began to race.

**Memory – Shido**

_**The memory came blurred and disoriented but Takashi could see out of Shido's eyes as he was talking on the phone **_

"_**There has been a pesky detective by the name of Miyamoto that has been snooping around were he shouldn't…I hear you're teaching his daughter…set an example so he'll stop…" the man on the phone said to Shido**_

"_**Yes…father" Shido said as he hung up the phone as he went back to a bed with a high school student from Rei's class who only smiled as the cover fell to reveal she was naked.**_

_**The scenes that followed afterwards were him purposely holding Rei back a year causing her Father to back off his investigation as the man only glared at Shido's yellow disgusting eyes.**_

**Memory – end**

Takashi raised his head as an angry snarl escaped his lips he grabbed the man roughly by his suit and slam him into the side of the bus "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Takashi!" everyone screamed as everyone raised their weapons at the teen but none brave enough to attack first, the teacher was so scared as he pissed his pants at the now enraged boy.

"TAKASHI STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hisashi yelled as he tried to reason with him.

"I SAW IT!" he yelled back, everyone was now confused by what he meant, "I saw everything you sick fuck" he said as he raised one arm back turning his arm into a claw.

"W-what do you mean" The teacher asked as piss dripped down his leg.

"The reason why Rei was held back a year" he said as everyone on the bus gasped, Rei's eyes widened at this, _'he knows…how does he know'_ she asked herself as she watched him place the claws directly over the mans heart.

"Her father was running an investigation on a corrupt politician, the evidence he found would have put him away for life…but he knew that the man's daughter was in your class, so he made you his own son keep her back a year so he wouldn't turn in the evidence, that's why Rei was held back a year…that's why she…you sick fuck" he said as he pressed the claw into the mans shoulder causing a small amount of blood to trickle down his clothes combining with the piss on the floor.

As he was about to push further he stopped to see Saeko holding his arm back, as she gazed into his blood red eyes, "Let…go…Saeko…he needs to die" he said as retrained himself to shove her off, but she held on to his arm her eyes never leaving his.

"I agree he needs to die…but not by you, if you kill him like this, then you'll be no better then them…so please Takashi…stop this" she said as looked into his eyes.

Takashi gazed back as he saw the look in her eyes…it was like she knew that if he did this he would regret it for the rest of his life, like she knew what it was like to be in this situation, he sighed as he dropped the teacher on to the ground into the piss and blood.

He glared back at the man as the bus pulled to a stop, "I refuse to be on the same bus as you…anyone who wants to come with me is welcome, I'm not asking or telling you to come, I'm just giving you the option" he said as he walked off the bus.

As he made his way two feet from the bus he felt a slender hand cup his own, he turned to see Saeko's smile as she decided to go with him, "I'll come with you" she said.

A moment later Rei, Hisashi, Saya, Hirano, Morita, Shizuka and Yuuki piled off the bus as they walked up to the teen, "we're with you man" Hisashi said as he placed his hand on his shoulder Rei nodding in agreement, "You wouldn't last long without my genius you idiot" Saya said as she placed her hands on her hips, "I want to come too…Mister Shido is kind of a douche" she said as the group chuckled at the comment, Hirano saluted him as he held his Nail gun like a rifle "I'll follow you leader" he said in a military fashion as Saya just rolled her eyes, "Hey its safer to be with the guy with the cool powers, so you got my support buddy" Morita said as Yuuki held on to his arm nodding her "I really don't want to be on that bus anymore" she said as she looked back to see Shido's pissed off face as moved to the driver's seat and drove off leaving the group in the dust.

Takashi nodded as he looked at this newly formed group, he knew now that he was responsible for their survival and he would use his new powers to protect them from anything.

"All right but first we need a place to stay any suggestions" he asked as Miss Shizuka raised her hand "I know we can got to my friends place it not far from here, it's duplex and it has a car like one of those tanks and it has some weapons we can use" she said a Hirano's ears perked at the word weapons.

"Ok well head there then we'll find everyone's family before heading to the police station" he said as the group started heading to the duplex, all the while Rei kept looking at Takashi's back as she had a sense of longing in her eye's "Takashi" she whispered as she noticed the swords woman walk close to him, and for the first time in a long time Rei felt…

Jealous

To Be Continued…

And scene here it is the edited version of Blacklight of the dead, please let me know what you think in the comments below, the reason I had the group leave the bus early is because they know it would be safer to be near Takashi and his new powers, also I wanted to start pushing the Takashi and Saeko pairing soon


	2. Chapter 2

**High school Of The Dead: Blacklight of the Dead**

When the school was invaded by 'them' Takashi, Rei and Hisashi tried to escape with Hisashi being infected and died…but what if Takashi was bitten instead of Hisashi and instead of killing him, it changed him into something else…something more.

**Hello and welcome to chapter two, last chapter Takashi had left the bus with his new team and three other characters, Hisashi, Yuuki and Morita**

**Chapter 2: Are We Human? Or Are We Dead? **

**Takashi's Pov:**

I don't know what happened to me…am I human…am I dead…am I alive…or am I something else…I can't tell anymore…

It was past sundown as we reached the duplex that miss Shizuka mentioned, as we went we encountered more of 'them' as they tried to kill us…

key word had been tried…

They were easily dispatched by myself and Saeko, for me I felt a weird sense of joy and excitement as I ripped them to shreds with my claws, every now and then I would look at Saeko as she bashed and killed 'them' with her Bokken, I could see it I her eye's…they were the same as mine, cold and twisted but regretful as well.

In no time we had cleared out the whole area of the new infected, we left the ones that had not changed because as long as we were quite they would leave us alone, the house was nice, very little personal effects, it would seem that whoever this person is she liked to travel a lot, me and the guys were going to check on the weapons the girls decided to take a bath…together, I had to stop Morita from going to peek on them, and I had to stop myself…I may not be human but I still had urges…I think that's the only good thing I have heard all day today.

**3****rd**** person Pov bathroom**

Sounds could be heard from the bathroom as the girls were busy cleaning themselves of the blood that had splattered on their bodies just to get here, it seemed even in a zombie invasion they could still find the strength to laugh and have a good time, Saeko was washing her back as her mind drifted to Takashi, when he had saved her from the 'hunter' as the group decided to call that thing, she had began to feel something warm in her chest, her heart would beat faster, she liked to talk to him more often then the others and she was fascinated and amazed at the way he used his powers in battle it was…alluring.

Takagi sitting next to her noticed that she was just staring off into space like she had something on her mind, taking advantage of this she grabbed the shower hose turned it to cold and then sprayed cold water on her ass causing her to moan out as the water hit her skin, she turned to see the Takagi grinning at her as she put the shower hose back, "what's with you, you seem to be staring of into space a lot…oh I see your thinking of Komuro aren't you" she said with a knowing grin as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks in the background Rei slightly flinched and glared at Saeko as she saw the blush on her face, Saeko only smiled lightly as she faced the Takagi "Yes I was thinking of Komuro-kun, he seems to be a good person and a powerful person…I happen to find him quit attractive" she said as Rei glared in jealousy even more at Saeko.

Takagi nodded her head she slipped into the bath "I have to agree with you there" she said as the water went up to her chest "He is a good person, I have known him since we were kids, when I was little people would make fun of my pink hair and bully me, but then he came along and started to pick a fight with the bullies…he got hurt but he won, ever since then he treated me like a person and we become friends" she said as she smiled at the memory.

"I'll admit at first I had started to develop feelings for him, but in the end it was better if I has more of a sister to him then a 'lover' so to speak" she said as she glanced at Rei a small amount of hate in them as she settled into the bath.

Yuuki and Shizuka glanced between the three, as they was slightly confused about what was happening between the three ever since the topic of Takashi popped up, after a few minutes of awkward silence it was Shizuka who decided to break the ice, "speaking of Komuro I've been curious about his new…'abilities'…so to speak", she said as the four other occupants turned towards her, "back at the school I noticed that when he killed an opponent he would absorb or 'consume' the body into his own" she said as her face and tone of voice turned into that of a professional scientist or Doctor, "for example when he killed the 'hunter' and consumed him, he was able to form those claw like appendages on his body…I think that when he consumes those with a unique genetic marker, his body attempts to compensate and reform into something that he would benefit from" she said as she went into detail, "Another thing back on the bus, he cut 's cheek and the blood absorbed into the claw…then he suddenly knew everything about Rei's father and the truth of her being held back…I think when he absorbs a persons blood he gains their…memories….But its all just a theory at the moment, I wont be sure until I have some proper medical and scientific equipment" she said as she relaxed back into the bath as a happy grin appeared on her face as she downed a whole Sake bottle.

The other woman in the bath stared at the woman in confusion as they sweat dropped at her antics, but it did made them wonder…

What else could he do?

**Main Bedroom**

Takashi stared as red and black tendrils swirled around his hand, he watched as the tendrils danced around his finger tips as if they were two animals chasing each other around trees, he focused on his hand as it transformed into the metal like claws he had used before, the metal glistened in the light of the bedroom as he moved his three metallic fingers occasionally causing a spark to happen every time the sharp metal scratched the other, he was siting on the bed his jacket, hoodie and boots dissolved away at his command leaving him in his cargo pants and red shirt.

He turned to see the other men in the room Hisashi, Kohta and Morita using a crowbar to open the weapons locker that was stored in the bedroom, they struggled and struggled as they pushed against the crowbar…but it did not budge, "Huff, huff dang…who ever this woman is she did not want her weapons being stolen" Morita said as the others laid down on the ground as they tried to catch their breaths, Takashi raised an eyebrow at the three before walking over to the locker.

The others stared as Takashi inspected the lockers combination lock…he then punched right through the reinforced metal and ripped the door off the locker, the three others jumped and scurried to the back of the room as they stared in shock at his strength, "I got it open!'' he said as they face faulted on the floor.

After shacking off their shock the four went through the weapons stored in the locker, as expected Kohta went full gun otaku mode as he admired, inspected and handled each and everyone of the weapons in the locker, there was a pump action shotgun, 2 semi-automatic Honey Badgers with ACOG scope, 2 Carbine M4 rifles with a x8 range scope, a crossbow and suppressed combat pistol, as Kohta and Morita were cleaning the guns Takashi took the chance to walk out onto the balcony, he looked out on to the city as pillars of smoke and burning orange glowed in the distance, with his enhanced hearing he could hear the sounds of screaming and rioting in the streets, he clenched his fist as he thought about all the people that were suffering right now.

"You ok man?" Hisashi said as he appeared along side Takashi, "yeah…I guess" he said as he looked at his hands again for the tenth time tonight, Hisashi saw this and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "what am I Hisashi…. am I alive…am I dead…am I even human?" he said as he watched the tendrils swirl around his hand again, Hisashi looked at his friend before looking up to the starry sky.

"I wish I knew man…but I think you should see this as a gift not a curse" he said as Takashi raised an eyebrow at the white haired teen, seeing his confusion he decided to elaborate, "because now you have the ability to protect those who are close to you…I mean from what I've seen you have been bitten multiple times, smashed into a car then thrown off a bus at high speeds…" "I also fell of a five story building" Takashi interrupted as Hisashi stared in shock at this "…really?" "Really" he said as they both shared a laugh, when the laughter stopped they both returned back to their serious expressions, "but seriously…you have the power to protect this group, and while it frightens us…we have the utmost faith in you" Hisashi said as he placed his hands on the railing, they stood there in silence as they watched the city burn.

"I'm sorry…" Hisashi said as he broke the silence, "What?" Takashi asked as he looked at the grey haired teen.

"I'm sorry that you got bite in my place and that you…died I guess, I'm also sorry for going behind your back with the whole Rei thing…I didn't mean to hurt you, its just that I found out her secret by accident when she was talking to her father…at first she was somewhat relieved to finally be able to talk about what was happening with her…we spent more time together and…well you know the rest" Hisashi said as Takashi listened to his story, however he still couldn't understand why she couldn't tell him the truth…it hurt that she couldn't trust him, but that was in the past and he needed to get his mind set on the now.

"Its ok man…I guess she just didn't trust me as much as I trusted her…" Takashi said as he hid his face in bangs, the other teen looked at him with an amount of pity before Takashi stood straight and walked towards the door before stopping.

"I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" he asked as he hoped to avoid the conversation entirely now, Hisashi shook his head in response as he walked off the balcony and down the stairs.

Takashi went to the fridge and grabbed himself a juice carton when he heard a voice speak up from the stove, "dinner should be ready soon, and tomorrows lunch" the voice now identified as Saeko's spoke to the boy who had his head in the refrigerator, "man I love girls fridges every things s-" he was cut off as he pulled his head out of the fridge to see a sight that Morita had constantly spoke of in his weird perverted fantasies.

Standing in front of him was Saeko Busujima her hair tied in a high ponytail and wearing nothing but a black thong and a cooking apron, he quickly grabbed his nose to stop an oncoming nosebleed as he gazed at the magnificent sight.

"S-S-Saeko…are you sure you should be wearing something like that?" he asked nervously as he tried to look anywhere but the half naked girl in front of him, said girl looked at him in confusion as she played with them hem of the apron " oh this old thing, yeah it's a little ridiculous our clothes are in the wash and this was all I could find that would fit me…do you think it's a little too revealing Komuro-kun~" she asked with a hint of seduction at the powerful teen who at this point was babbling incoherent words "No-No I hadn't noticed a _tit-_A Thing, we should be prepared they could come a _tit-_Attack" Takashi said as he was trying to not make the conversation uncomfortable as it already was.

Saeko just chuckled at the boy as he fidgeted in his place "thank you by the way…for saving my life back at the school, not many people would do a thing like that for me" she said as she smiled warmly at the teen.

After finally able to compose himself he replied back "w-well it was nothing I just did what I always do…get myself into trouble to save the people I care about" Takashi said as he rubbed the space between his nose and mouth while grinning at the girl, Saeko chuckled in response before she looked at the boys hands.

"what is it like…being able to do the stuff you do?" she asked as Takashi had a serious look on his face as he shifted his left hand into the 'CLAW' power, "it feels weird…but also natural, like everything I'm doing has always been apart of me yet…at the same time its all so different, like most of the stuff I do is purely instinctual…and that's what scares me, because I don't even know if I'm Takashi Komuro…or someone pretending to be him" Takashi said as he saw his reflection in the blades, he felt Saeko place her hand on the claw which surprised him slightly as stroked the palm and the blades of his claws.

"well…I think that's you decision, you can think that your someone else, or you can just be who you are and do what comes naturally to you…then I think you'll have your answer" she said as she smiled warmly at the boy, Takashi smiled at her as he shifted his claw back to normal as she hugged him in an attempt to make him feel better, he blushed at the contact before he returned the hug in turn completely unaware of the angry glares they were receiving from Rei as she watched the events from the stairway.

Suddenly they heard a dog barking very close as Takashi ran up the stairs completely missing Rei who tried to grab a hold of his forearm but missed by a hair, when he reached the balcony he saw Hisashi, Morita and Kohta standing as Kohta had a pair of binoculars in his hand as he handed them to Takashi, "we got a problem Takashi look" he said as Takashi only pushed them back as his eyes glowed red as he zoomed in on a man and a little girl running down the streets towards the only other house with the lights on, "it's a man and a little girl…it looks like they are trying to find shelter…" Takashi said as the others stared in shock at him, Saeko and Rei came up behind him when they heard the noise outside.

"You can see them?" Kohta asked as the teen nodded his head "yeah I can also hear them…" Takashi said as he focused his sight and hearing on the two…

…

"open the door please"-

"go away we can't take any more"-

"Please if not for me then for my daughter please''-

"Daddy?"-

"OPEN THIS DOOR OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BREAK IT DOWN"-

"W-Wait I'm opening the door''-

"thank you thank-"-

Takashi's eyes widened in shock as he saw the survivors stab the man in the gut with an improvised spear, right in front of the mans daughter he could hear them repeatedly saying sorry over and over as they closed the door and left the lights on so that the hoard would eat them.

"Daddy…Daddy?" the little girl said as she ran over to her fathers body as he slumped onto the ground blood leaking out of his chest and his mouth, he tried to smile so as not to worry his daughter who held his hand as he began to cough up more blood, "I'm…ok…sweetie I need you to run and hide…please…for me" he said as his eye grew heavy and he breathed a final time before he died, his daughter just cried as she held her fathers body all the while the hoard began to move towards the girl, The girl noticed them and began to back away from them as a small white dog stood in front of the hoard as he barked angrily trying to protect the little girl as best as he could…but even he knew he might not survive.

Takashi growled in anger as the tendrils swirled around his body in an aggressive manner as he tried not to lose control, "Takashi what happened?" Hisashi asked a little worried about his friend as the tendrils seemed to roll over his body like black and red flames, "they…they killed him, right in front of his own daughter just to save their own skin" he said as the group gasped in shock, he gripped the hand railing as the group began to talk about what they should do, all the while Saeko watched as Takashi seemed to be debating with in himself…he finally made a decision.

"Kohta…give me covering fire, everyone else pack whatever you can into the Humvee…I'll be right back" he said as his hood, boots, jacket and gloves formed on his body, before anyone could say anything Takashi hopped onto the railing and then jumped off before the tendrils formed under his arms creating a mass of black and red mist as he seemed to fly through the air, he then came smashing on top of one of them as he slammed it into the ground creating a mass of blood and gore.

Alice and the dog looked on in shock as the strange man just landed in front of them, without turning to face the two he spoke to her, "close your eyes please…its about to get ugly, and I don't want you to be scared ok" he spoke softly to the girl who nodded as she closed her eyes and held the dog closer to her, she began to hear the sounds of flesh being torn apart and the sounds of gunshots echoed into the night, she peeked just a little and saw the man with claws on his hands rip into the hoard, she just stared as he seemed to kill any that came close to the two and the body of her dead father.

Takashi sliced and gutted them as he continued to slaughter the hoard, all the while his eyes glowed blood red.

'_I am…'_

He grabbed one by its head and then throws him into a group of them before spinning around and ramming his claws into another.

'_I am..I am'_

He slammed one onto the ground as he slammed his foot right through its chest and absorbs the corpse into his body, he then spun one in mid air and slice it in two before two tendrils quickly absorbed the body.

'_I AM TAKASHI KOMURO…AND I AM HUMAN'_ he thought to himself as he finished off the last of the hoard as he released a loud roar into the night "I AM HUMAN!" he screamed as he his hands returned to normal now that the streets were clear, he turned around to see the little girl looking at him with both shock and awe as the dog seemed to just stare at him.

He slowly began to walk to the girl before kneeling down to meet her gaze "are you alright?" he asked as he stared at the little girl, the girl nodded her head as she looked at the hooded teen as he pulled down his hood to reveal his brown spiky hair and hazel colored eyes, "my name is Takashi Komuro…do you have a name?'' he asked as she nodded again.

"Alice…Alice Maresato…I'm-I'm all alone now…my daddy, my daddies" she began to cry again as she leaned into his embrace as she cried on his shoulder, Takashi only held the little girl as she let out her sorrow the little dog nuzzling against her in an attempt to comfort her, when they pulled apart they heard the sound of a jeep pulling up along side the house as Hisashi and Saeko got out weapons armed, Hisashi wielding a Honey Badger and Saeko with her Bokken, "are they your friends" she asked as she was a little confused by the barely dressed women in the group, Takashi slightly chuckled at the girls question seeing Saeko still dressed in an apron causing Morita too bleed a lot from his nose while Yuuki glared at him.

"Saeko take her into the car…she has suffered a lot tonight, Hisashi help me move the body into the back…I'm not leaving it here in front of 'these' people, he deserves a proper burial" he ordered as the teen nodded as they picked up the body and wrapped it in one of the sheets on the clothes line, after they placed it in the back of the truck Takashi turned around to glare at the occupants in the house who watched him in fear, he was tempted to burst down the door and give them a taste of their own medicine…but that would put him in the same league as them, as 'rats' scurrying over each other to survive with little remorse for others.

'_Not worth it'_ he thought as they drove down the streets.

**Later after rescuing Alice…**

The moon bathed the area in its brilliance as the group found themselves on the on the top of a hill close to the river a cherry blossom tree growing at the top as Takashi finished using his claws to dig out a grave for the dead father, they placed him in the grave as Takashi finished using his claws to write a few words on a large stone they found on the side of the river.

The group (now fully clothed) stood in front of the makeshift grave as they placed a few candles they had grabbed from the house on to the grave, the words read…

'_Here lies Alan Maresato…a brave man, a better human being and a loving father, who gave his life so that his daughter can live'_

Alice stood along side Takashi as she clutched onto his pants legs as she silently wept for here father, after a few minutes of silence she looked up to Takashi and asked, "Takashi-san…is-is it ok if I call you Oniisan?" she asked as she looked up to the hooded teen who only smiled back as he placed his hand on her head, "yeah…you can call me Oniisan…because from now on I'll be your big brother ok?" he said as she nodded her head and looked back at her fathers grave.

"goodbye daddy…I love you" she said as they got back into the truck as they began to head towards the river.

**Meanwhile…**

The survivors in the house looked out of the window as a group of armed men wearing black-op suits armed with assault rifles and night-vision goggles searching the street for survivors, the man who killed Alice's father got out to greet the men.

"OH THANK GOD YOU CAME…PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP US WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he said to the man with green Tri lensed goggles who was obviously the captain of the group, "Ok sir I need you to calm down and tell me what happened here" he said as the rest of the survivors piled out of the house onto the lawn, the man began to explain the events that had transpired, leaving out the fact that they killed Alice's father, "And then this kid just grew claws out of his hands like he was some kind of monster!...he consumed all of them!" he said as the captain looked on in interest.

"interesting…have you told anyone else about this?" he said as his men began to line up beside him, the man shook his head "No of course not, he have had no contact with anyone else since this all started" he said as the Captain nodded, "good" was all he said…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He then pulled out his hand gun and shoot him in the head, the mans blood spraying all over the house, the survivors screamed in fear as the armed men opened fire on rest of them…children and all, killing them instantly leaving nothing but bullet riddled corpses, the man holstered his hand gun as he turned on his radio "this is BLACKWATCH unit 4, we came across survivors who claimed to have seen codename: Zeus, all witnesses have been neutralized and there are tire tracks heading towards the river should we pursue?" the captain asked Command.

_-"Negative, we are already tracking him via satellite, for now burn the bodies and destroy all evidence of your involvement, you have your orders captain"- _the general said as he watched the footage of Takashi fighting the 'Hunter' and winning.

"Understood Sir…Men burn these bodies and the house we move out in five" he ordered as he and his unit began to set the place ablaze…leaving no evidence of their actions.

The General looked at the footage again as Takashi consumed the 'Hunter' into his body, he then glared at the image before looking down at the file of Takashi Komuro with the word Codename: Zeus written on the front with all of his personal information and pictures taken from the schools surveillance system.

"what are you?" he said as he looked at the image of Takashi staring back at him.

**End Chapter…here it is Chapter two, after along time I might add, sorry for the late delay Uni has just started up and I've been busy with Orientation to write anymore before school starts hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**High school Of The Dead: Blacklight of the Dead**

When the school was invaded by 'them' Takashi, Rei and Hisashi tried to escape with Hisashi being infected and died…but what if Takashi was bitten instead of Hisashi and instead of killing him, it changed him into something else…something more.

**Hello and welcome to chapter three, last time Alice Maresato lost her father and has joined up with Takashi and the others, meanwhile BLACKWATCH continues to monitor Takashi for reasons unknown**

**Chapter 3: Sword and Hammer of The Dead**

**Takashi's Pov:**

Ever since this outbreak started I've been debating and wondering to myself, what am I? For all I knew I was some type of monster forged by God to fight the other monsters, or am I a monster sent to destroy what's left of humanity after witnessing the horrible acts that humans can do to others…like killing a little girls father just so they can save their own skins.

But I don't care at the moment, all I care about is keeping everyone alive and being a brother now to Alice…it's the least I could do.

Right now we are headed across the river in hopes of finding our family, Takagi's house is closest so we'll head there first, then we'll head to the police station and finally my house…hopefully 'they' haven't reached them first.

But I have this strange feeling…that we are being watched.

**3****rd**** Person Pov:**

The Sun was now halfway in the sky as the group of survivors rode on the Military Humvee, after the group had buried Alice's father they made a push towards the river, there were a few of 'them' around the river but they were easily defeated by the group namely Saeko and Takashi the only one who could fight without making any noise to attract more of them.

Kohta sat on the roof with Alice, Takagi and Yuuki as the four were on the look out for any of 'them' on the other side of the river, meanwhile Takashi, Hisashi, Rei, Saeko and Moirta were getting a little shut after dealing with the majority of the hoard, Morita sat in the passengers seat next to Shizuka, Rei was between Hisashi and Takashi while Saeko rested on his lap on his right side, at the moment there was peace.

"Row~Row~Row your boat gently down the stream~ merrily~merrily~merrily~life is but a dream~"

Kotha, Alice and Yuuki sang together as they did their best to make sure that Alice was happy and to help he get over her fathers death, "That was fun Kotha-san" Alice said as she held the dog in her arms, "Alright now lets sing the filth version" "Ok" Alice said as Kohta pumped his fist into the air.

"Shoot~Shoot~Shoot your gun, Kill them all right now! Bang!~Bang!~Bang!~Bang! Life is but a scream! ~" He sung as Alice only laughed at the lyrics while Yuuki giggled as Takagi got angry and slammed her hand on the roof, "hey don't teach a little girl a filth song like that, you got it don't bastardize Mother Goose" she ended with a glare that made Kohta shrink a little in fear "o-ok" was all he said Alice only laughed at the two with Yuuki giggling at Kotha's sacred face "yes ma'am".

Suddenly the jeep jolted as it woke up Morita, Hisashi and Rei from their slumber while Shizuka turned to them "Hey we're almost there" she said as the others regained their bearings, Rei turned to see Takashi sleeping peacefully as she smiled warmly at him think of how cute he looked sleeping, then she noticed Saeko sleeping on his lap and the spark of Jealousy reignited in her heart as she glared at the pair, Hisashi looked at his 'girlfriend' as her jealousy began to show on her face for a third time, he had noticed her glaring at Saeko every since Takashi came back from the dead, he knew that she had feelings for himself…but deep down he knew that she still loved Takashi, in a way it made him a little happy knowing that he hadn't completely stolen Rei from him…but he now noticed that Takashi was spending more time with Saeko, and that made him a little nervous in case Rei ever decided to go insane with jealousy and put everyone at risk for her own selfish desire.

So for now he needed to make sure she was happy and content with him and hopefully not do anything crazy, Rei not liking the close proximity of the pair and grabbed Takashi by his cheek and pulled.

"AAHHH!" Takashi yelped as he was rudely woken up by his ex-girlfriend "Rei what the hell was that for?" he asked as he looked at the jealous looking girl as she glared at his lap, "must be nice?" she said as he followed her gaze to his lap.

"what are you-AHHH!" Takashi yelped as he noticed Saeko sleeping extremely close to his lap, he school blouse opened up a little that he could see down her shirt, he new short black skirt revealed he long legs and a bit of her ass to him, she looked down right sexy to him, she woke up as a bit of drool was running down her lips giving her bit of cuteness.

Before Takashi could speak Rei attached her self to his left arm as she sneered at the girl "good morning sleepy head, you're drooling" she said with a small amount of snarky in her voice that only Hisashi, Morita and Saeko could pick up on.

Takashi unaware of the atmosphere only looked out the window at the blue sky as he began to formulate a plan, "alright as soon as we get to the river bank, I'm going to find a high place and scout out what I can see, then we head to Takagi's house its a mansion on top of a hill, mine and Rei's family are a bit behind the mansion near the police station and the elementary school, Hisashi Morita what about your family are they close by?" he asked the two as they shook their heads.

"My parents are researchers working at one of the main facilities of GENTEK in the center of Japan, I don't know if they are even alive if the outbreak started there" Hisashi said as he remembered the news was able to pinpoint that the outbreak started in the center of Tokyo.

Morita spoke up next, "and my parents are visiting my grandparents out in the countryside so they are probably safe there, Yuuki said hers were heading to the elementary school, apparently that's were most of the survivors are heading" he said as Takashi nodded his head as he heard the information, "what about you Saeko do you have any family?" he asked the girl next to him, completely missing the dark aura that formed around Rei.

"My mother died along time ago, my father Kage Busujima is away on business meeting with higher ups of the Japanese government, so I have no idea where he could be but I know he is safe thanks to his training" she said as she smiled at Takashi while Rei glared even more at the two, causing Moirta and Hisashi to sweat drop at the scene.

The jeep landed on the bank as Kohta pulled out his rifle taking aim as any of 'them' only there was no one around for miles it seemed, "there is no one around living or dead" Takagi said as she looked through the binoculars, Takashi and the others piled out so Shizuka could drive up the small hill, when they were at the top Takashi looked at the apartment complex in front of him, "I'm going up to take a look ok" he said as he had his back to the group.

Takagi looked at him weirdly and with slight annoyance "Takashi it will take too long for you to get up there how ar-" she was cut off as Takashi sprinted towards the building and then started running…up the side of the building, like gravity didn't mean a thing to him black and red tendrils swarmed around his feet as it left imprints into the building.

The others stared in shock as they watched him defy all known laws of physics and just run up the side of the building, Takagi just sputtered incoherent words as she tried to make sense of what she just saw, the rest just stared as Takashi made his way to the top of the building in record time.

When Takashi made it to the top he felt amazing as he looked back down to the group that no seemed like ants to him, he looked out over the edge and looked around as he increased his sights and sense of hearing, he felt himself send out a pulse as the world in his mind was bathed in orange as the signal spread out, nothing happened so he assumed that it was clear.

He then jumped off the side of the building scaring the heck out of the others below, he felt a slight sense of peace as he was free falling from the side of the apartment before the black and red tendrils swarmed under his arms creating a black and red mist as he glided towards the ground right in front of the others who stared in shock.

"Takashi-nii that was awesome! Are you like a super hero or something?" Alice asked as stars were in her eyes as she along side Saeko was amazed by his amazing feat, he chuckled as he patted the little girl on the head, "I don't know about being a hero Alice, but I guess I am super huh?" he said as the girl giggled in response.

"Ok from what I saw there doesn't seem to be any in this area, but don't let your guard down we still don't know how far they could have spread, everyone stay in the jeep, do not shoot unless you absolutely have to, I'll stay on the roof as we drive by incase there are any more of the mutated ones got that?" he ordered to the group who nodded in response as they piled back into the jeep.

The Sakura blossoms were in full bloom as they drove down the deserted streets, Takashi just stood on top of the roof his jacket and hood slightly billowing in the wind as the truck drove closer to the center of the district, he kept a watch out incase of anymore of them or worse the new mutated ones, he still had no idea were these new ones came from but from what he could understand from Hisashi these new ones started to mutate back at the school, he looked at his arm from where the hoard had ripped his limbs off piece by bloody piece.

'_Could they…could they have changed…because of m-' _he was cut off as his sense went crazy as his vision zeroed in on one of the infected that came charging at the jeep, the creature lunged at him only to be bisected as Takashi's claws ripped him in two followed by four tendrils absorbing the body into his own, "WE GOT INFECTED UP AHEAD!" Takashi yelled into the car as another came charging at him only for it to be grabbed by its head and flung painfully into a wall.

"TURN RIGHT HERE!" Saya yelled as she made Shizuka turn the car down a street, more of them landed on the roof as Takashi slashed and hacked at them, "TURN LEFT HERE AND RAM THEM!" Takagi yelled as they rammed through a hoard of them, bodies flew through the air as Takashi hacked at the ones that tired to kill him, suddenly a flash of light caught his attention as his eye widened in shock, the car was headed down an overpass straight for a wired fence nailed into walls stopping the hoard from getting through, "STOP THE CAR THERE'S A FUCKING WIRE FENCE AHEAD!'' Takashi yelled as the car skidded side ways only slamming the side of the car into the fence squishing any that were caught between the jeep and the fence splattering the windows red with blood.

Takashi saw that the hoard was now charging towards the car, he jumped off the roof and slammed into the first ones body riding the body like a surf board leaving a trail of blood on the road, with little time to spare he slashed away with his claws as he ripped five of them in half before stabbing another in the gut and throwing it over his shoulder and slamming it into another, one tried to grab him from behind before a gunshot was heard as the infected fell to the ground with a hole in its head, he turned to see Kohta with his rifle smoking as he shot four more times into four other infected, Saeko came out slamming her bokken into one then spinning around and slamming it into another, Hisashi got out and fired his gun spraying a few bullets missing some but hitting the others, Rei used her rifles bayonet attachment to stab them or slice off their heads as she and Hisashi stayed close to the jeep while Yuuki, Alice and Shizuka stayed in the car, Morita poked his shotgun out of the window as he used the shotgun to blast a group of them back, unfortunately he was thrown back by the recoil and hit his head on inside knocking him out in the process.

Takashi sliced and slashed at the hoard as he tried his best to keep the majority of the hoard away from the others, blood flew through the air as he continued his slaughter of the undead his claws dripping with blood as he twisted around to slice three more of them in the chest, he turned to see Saeko making her way towards him as her wooden sword bashed them across the head, sometimes even dislodging them from their bodies, he was about to tell her to turn back before a familiar roar shocked the group as they looked up to see two of the 'hunters' clinging to the side of the buildings as blood dripped down their jaws and sharp teeth.

They roared as they descended towards the most dangerous threat, mainly Takashi, he dodged out of the way as one slammed into the ground in front of him as the creature created a large crater in its wake, the second tried to attack Saeko but missed as she dodged out of the way as she did her best to avoid the creatures sharp claws, Takashi roared in anger as he ran up to the first on and slashed at the creatures legs causing it collapse on to its knees as it roared in pain, he then jumped on to the creatures back as he hacked and slashed at the creatures back until the spin eventually snapped and the beast fell dead on to the ground, before he got a chance to absorb the creature he turned to see Saeko fighting against the second beast as it tried to skewer her with its claws, unfortunately she tripped as her foot caught on one of the dead bodies, "DAMN IT SAEKO LOOK OUT!" he said as he dashed towards the attack.

He made it as he took the attack for her as the creatures claws dug into his flesh before jutting out of his chest, he coughed up blood as the attack nearly destroyed his heart, "TAKASHI!" the group yelled as they say their friend be impaled by the monsters claws, Rei's and Saeko's voice being the loudest as they saw the boy they admired/liked take a seemingly fatal wound to the chest, Takashi roared in rage as he dug both of his claws into the monsters face as he then ripped the monsters head from it body effectively killing the beast.

He collapsed to his knees as his wound began to close, but he felt weak as he lost too much blood from the hunters attack, "Takashi! Are you alright" Saeko asked as she helped him to his feet, he was about to respond before he noticed more of 'them' limping towards them too many to count as he tried to summon up his claws but he grunted in pain as his hands remained the same.

"D-damn it I took to much damage, I can't form my claws" Takashi said as he tried to get to his feet, he turned to see the hoard was now blocking their way back to the group…they were trapped.

"Saeko…you have to run right now, get back to the others while you still can" Takashi ordered as he tried to get her to run away, but she wouldn't move as the hoard grew closer to them, "no I'm not going anywhere with out you" she said as she raised her bokken to the hoard, she charged at them as she bashed as whacked away at their heads effectively killing them, Takashi turned to see the others back at the car as they fought off the hoard, he clenched his fists and closed his eyes as he tried to come up with a plan.

'_Damn it…damn it…I can't let them die…damn it…damn it…'_ Takashi thought as he grew angry at the fact that at the moment he was useless to do anything to help, suddenly the tendrils swarmed around his body as more of them drew closer to the survivors, he opened his eyes as he screamed "DAMN IT!" as the tendrils shot out of his body spreading all over the area but missing Saeko and the others, the group gasped in shock as the tendrils grabbed each and everyone of 'them' around him and dragged them back to the center before exploding in a shower of blood that was absorbed into Takashi's body, when it was over there was a large hole in the hoard of 'them' as Takashi was kneeling in the center of a large crater, the tendrils swarming around his body as the others stared at the 'devastation' that he caused.

Saeko slowly walked towards him, as he had not moved since unleashing that attack, she was worried for him when he looked up to her blood splattered on his face as his eyes glowed blood red,

"Are you ok Takashi?" she asked as he slowly stood up only to collapse on one knee as she rushed and grabbed him by the arm and helped him up, "y-yeah I'm fine…but whatever I just did drained me…" he said as he tried to form his claws again only for it to fail as they remained human, he looked over to the others to see that the hoard that was attacking the group was now limping towards them.

"It looks like they are coming this way…good at least the others will be safe" he said as he noticed that 'they' had forgotten about the survivors and were now focused on them, before he could say anything else someone yelled out, "GET THE LADDER! GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" as they turned to see a group dressed in firefighters equipment blast some of 'them' away with high pressured water cannons, while the others helped the survivors over the fence and to safety, "um I don't think they are with the fire department" Saeko said as she and Takashi watched them save Takagi and the others.

"For the moment I think its best if we get away from these lot" Saeko said as she noticed the hoard was limping closer to the two, "Agreed" Takashi said as he and Saeko moved up the stairs until they were above the hoard, Takashi watched just as one of the fire fighters took off their helmet to reveal a woman with long hair similar to Takagi but darker.

"Who is that?" Saeko asked as she had never seen the woman in her life, "that's Takagi's mother…fucking hell we're saved" he said as he smiled, but stopped as he saw that the hoard had now cut off any chance for them to regroup with the survivors, "I don't think help is coming anytime soon" Saeko said as she noticed the hoard as well, "and I'm too weak to use my powers till I heal…I know this area I know another way to Takagi's house come on" Takashi said as Saeko nodded and followed him.

Rei watched as Takashi and Saeko turned away from them and started running in another direction, she could not help but feel anger towards the purple haired girl as she watched her former boyfriend run off with her.

"Where are they going?" Morita said as he watched them disappear, Kohta spied them through his scope as they disappeared, "they know its too dangerous to try and take on this many of them, and what ever Takashi did probably weakened him so much that fighting a large group of 'them' will put his and Saeko's life in danger" he said as he thought about the situation, "Takashi knows these streets he can get to Takagi's place easily we just have to have faith in him" Hisashi said as he helped his girlfriend up from the ground, he frowned when he saw a scowl across her face pointing in the same direction that Takashi and Saeko left in, Kotha felt a tug on his pants leg as he looked down to see Alice looking up to him with a look of worry in her eyes, "Kotha…are they going to be alright?" she asked as she was worried about her new family, Kotha smiled as he patted her on the head "of course they are Alice its Takashi and Saeko we are talking about they will be just fine" he said as he comforted the girl.

Saya hearing this ran over to the edge of the fence loud enough for the pair to hear, "I'LL BE WAITING…COME TO MY HOUSE ON THE HILL!" she yelled as the two began their decent into hell.

**Three hours later…**

A infected man limped down the street completely unaware of the world around him as he began searching for something or someone to eat, from the looks of it he was once a salary man that was unfortunate to get infected by a fellow co-worker, this man could have had a wife or a family that he either cared for deeply or he could have hated his life and been having an affair with his wife and family or he could have been living a lonely life with no one to care for except maybe a house cat or pet.

None of that mattered as Takashi slammed his fist straight through his chest as the four tendrils sprung out of his back and began to consume the body, Takashi felt a bit of his strength returning as he finished consuming the man he then charged at an expensively dressed woman and crushed her head between his palms as his body absorbed the remains, he turned to see Saeko smashing away at more of them with her Bokken as a ferial grin was on her face as she relished in the slaughter.

Takashi looked to see a larger group of them limping towards them, they hid behind a wall as they saw the hoard blocking the hill to Takagi's house, "Damn too many here too…we need to keep moving" he said as they took a different direction, as they were running up another street something caught Takashi's eye as he stopped and looked at a motorbike store, he grinned as he got an idea.

As they entered the store they noticed that the place was empty except for the motorbikes and all the stock of leathers jackets, bags and helmets, "I'm going to find us a ride you pick out what we need" he said as he began to search the store "that's alright but tandem is dangerous…this isn't a date you know" she said as she cast him a cheeky grin, he was confused until he turned around to see a poster with a man and a woman holding each other affectionately as they rode on a motorcycle, he slightly chuckled at her joke.

"By the way are you feeling better now…can you use your powers again" she asked as she was still concerned for the mans health, Takashi looked at his hand as it morphed into a claw before it instantly transformed back into a hand "almost back to full strength…it seems I need to consume in order to heal any serious injuries" he said as he looked at the girl who had a down trodden look on her face "I'm sorry Takashi that you got injured…you told me to leave and I didn't listen to you I have shamed myself" she said until she felt two arms wrap around her bringing her into a hug, "don't worry about it, the important thing is your safe and that's all I care about" he said as he failed to notice the blush that grew on her face.

As they separated Saeko turned on a light in a separate room and found an interesting vehicle, it was an Argo 8x8 Avenger 700 utility transport vehicle, she grinned as she called Takashi over "how about this?" she asked as he came into the room, "oh hell yeah" he said as he placed the bag in the back and tested the steering.

"Did I ever tell you how much I enjoy your taste?" she said as he scratched the area between his nose and mouth while smiling at her.

**10 minutes later…**

The sound of a motorbike could be heard as the infected turned their heads towards the sound as two teenagers rode down the rode in the vehicle, they speed down the highway Saeko began to speak up over the noise "Things are about to get interesting" she said as they got closer to the river.

"You got that right" he said as he increased his speed as they infected began to chase after them, "I don't suppose you have a plan do you, Feel like sharing it with me?" she asked as he concentrated on the road, "I do but…" he said as he trailed off, "But what?" she asked being a little curious about the boys plan, "it might get a little too interesting" he said as he grinned at her, she grinned in return "don't worry what you give me I can handle".

The vehicle jumped in the air as they landed at the bottom of a small hill near the river, they turned to see the infected stumble and fall down the slope as they crashed into the ground, "hah they can use the stairs but they can't go down the slopes" Takashi said until they heard a screaming roar as some of the new infected lunged from the top towards the pair, but Takashi grabbed one as it lunged at him and ripped it in half and absorbed its body, "Well except those ones" Saeko said as she saw the others getting back off the ground.

"HOLD ON!" Takashi said as he revved the engine and drove straight for the water Saeko screaming at him "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she said as they sailed through the air, they landed in the water as it splashed down on both of them, "sorry I forgot to mention that this thing was amphibious you ok Saeko...Saeko?" he asked as he turned around "Saeko-AHHH!" Takashi said as his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

The sight he saw would be burned into his memory forever as he saw the Busujima soaked to the bone, her white shirt had gotten so wet that he could see her floral pattern bra showed through her shirt, Takashi had a full blown blush on his face as he stared at the girl till she covered herself with her arms, "G-geez you don't-you don't have to stare" she said as she was clearly embarrassed at her state of dress…despite the fact she once stood in front of him with nothing but an apron and a black thong.

Instantly he was stuttering out an apology "R-right s-sorry I phew I-" he continued until they were able to get to a small island in the middle of the river, Takashi got out first as he used his enhanced vision to see that the hoard was staying away from the water, "it looks like they are staying away from the water…we should be safe here till they go away" "achoo" he stopped when he turned around to see Saeko holding herself as she tried to keep herself.

"Oh shit sorry Saeko" he said as he reached into the backpack and pulled out a black singlet and handed it to her "hear you should change we don't want you catching a cold now do we" he said as he smiled at her causing her to blush a little before taking the singlet "thank you" was all she said as she grabbed the singlet from him.

While she was changing Takashi turned his back to her and placed two fingers on his forehead as he willed himself to not look at the girl undressing herself, when she was done he turned to see her placing her hair into a high pony tail and stretch so that she could rest for a while, he blushed when her saw her breast be pushed by the shirt she stopped when she saw him staring at her.

"What's the matter don't you like it" she said with a sultry voice as she posed a little for him, he instantly blushed as he waved his hands in front of him "N-no just the opposite actually" he said as he was blushing madly, she giggled at him as she saw him fluster a little "god you're such a sucker, can't you tell when I'm just fucking with you" she said as he blushed more.

"Right-Right of course you are" he said as he blushed and looked away, after a minute of awkward silence he turned back to look at her "hey um…have you ever had a…boyfriend or something?'' he asked her she looked at him before asking "excuse me" she asked, "sorry I was just making conversation…I mean someone like you might have had a crush or something" she was silent as her eyes clouded as if she was reliving a memory "I did once…I even thought it was…love" she said as Takashi looked away a slight look of disappointment on his face.

"It looks like it ok now, most of them are gone now" Saeko said as she pointed towards the now empty river bank "right" Takashi said as they returned to the buggy.

**10 minutes later…**

Later the pair found themselves racing down the road as the noise of their vehicle attracted more of them, "it looks like you and I get more popular as we go along" she said as more of 'them' chased them down towards the park, Takashi only grinned as he speed faster to the park suddenly the buggy jumped into the air as it landed in the parks fountain once a gain splashing them with water, Saeko glared at him as she whipped the water off her face "Jesus do you enjoy getting me wet or something" she said as Takashi just looked at her and grabbed a roll of tape out of the bag "what are you doing?" she asked as he tied the handle and the throttle so that the vehicle would turn right.

She then noticed that the buggy was only going round and round in the fountain as the noise attracted more of them to the sound, "I see…smart" she said as he grinned at her, "we can take the east exit it should take us to the back of Takagi's house" he said as his claws formed on his hands "it looks like I can cause some more damage now" he said as he claws flashed in the dying light of the sun.

Saeko grinned as she jumped out of the vehicle and smashed one of them across the head killing it instantly, she then ducked under another as she slammed it into the ground, she then spun her Bokken around as she held the tip to one of their throats "god you reek…I know your dead but would a little hygiene hurt you" she said as she then slammed it into the air before landing in the fountain only to be trampled by the wheels of the car.

Takashi watched as she continued to slaughter the group of undead completely entranced by her moves "holy shit…she's a maniac" he said as he rushed after her slicing and dicing any in his way.

Suddenly she stopped as she came across a group of undead children, their eyes white and skin pale as blood leaked from their wounds, she froze as they drew closer to her, "Saeko…Saeko what the hell are you doing!" Takashi yelled as he ran towards her, his claw reverting into his fist, just as the child lunged at her Takashi appeared as he slammed his fist into its face and sent it flying into a metal railing causing the metal to bang and produce a loud vibration that drew all of them towards the pair, "Shit come on!" Takashi screamed as he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away from the hoard.

**Later…**

The pair found themselves in front of an Shinto shrine as Takashi dragged her inside and place a wooden beam on the door, using his enhanced vision he quickly found a the candles in the room as he produced the lighter they picked up at the shop and lit them bathing the room in a warm orange glow allowing them to see, he turned to see Saeko sitting on the ground as she held herself as she just stared at the ground like she was ashamed at herself, "Saeko…what happed back there" he asked hoping she would answer him, she didn't as she just continued to stare at the ground, "its too dangerous to go out at night…we'll stay here until sunrise and then leave right away ok" he asked only to receive silence, seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer from her anytime soon he walked over to the shrine as he inspected the swords there.

"Whoa" he said as he removed the sword from it scabbed revealing that the blade was in fact real, "this is…real hey Saeko check this out" he said only to receive more silence from the girl, sighing he pulled her top clothes out of the bag and placed them on the ground in front of her "I'll let you get changed ok" he said as he went behind one of the curtains, after a minute or so he heard her say "I'm done" which meant that he could come back around and sit next to her by the candle.

They sat in silence, as they didn't look at each other, finally it was Saeko who spoke up as she asked him "you're not going to ask me what happened back there?" Takashi shook his head as he turned his attention back to her "for you act that way…it must have been something serious" he said as he looked at her, she turned back to face him as a sad look came on her face "if you don't mind I just want to talk about it…you did bring it up after all" she asked as he nodded and began to listen to her fully.

"I started thinking about it…the fear" she said as she was refereeing to what happened at the park, "because of the little kid is that it?" he asked only to see her shake her head "to tell you the truth it wasn't about that at all…remember when you asked me back at the sand bar if I ever had a crush on somebody" she said Takashi blushed slightly "oh right about that I'm sorry" he said, "no its ok…I mean hasn't everyone…I never told anyone…because I don't feel I have the right to" she said as Takashi looked confused "but I figured you could get anyone you want" as he began to wonder why she would think that.

"Even though I nearly killed someone?" she asked as Takashi stared at her, she continued as he remained silent "four years ago I was attacked on the streets at night, I had my practice sword with me, and once I started…I didn't stop…I couldn't stop…I was…he was…. after I told the police what happened they gave me a ride in the police car".

"But it was just self defense?" he said as he was confused about where this was going.

"It may have started out that way but…to be honest I enjoyed…just letting the rage out it was…bliss…when I knew I had the upper hand I felt so calm, I pretend I was terrified and then when I had him…I attacked…I fought till there was nothing but blood and bones…. it was bliss absolute total pleasure" she said as she began to get a mad look in her eyes "that's me! That's who I am cant you see the power and control over someone's life…does any one like that deserve love!" she said as she stared madly at him.

"But ever since this has happened I felt that way too!" he said as he remembered slaughtering all of the infected, the hunters and threating Shido with his powers, Saeko only looked at him as he told her "but you became that way when this happened…I was already like this…its almost like its gotten worse…like I'm a monster" she said until she felt him place a hand over hers causing her to look up at him as he stared into her eyes.

They stared at each other as the soft sounds of the rustling trees and the small flame in the room was all they could hear, finally he spoke to her "don't say that… don't ever say that" he said as she stared at his shaking form "don't ever call yourself a monster" he said as he eyes shifted to red "not when there is a true monster in the room" as she gasped at him slightly "Saeko…I don't care about what happened, maybe he deserved to die maybe he didn't I don't care! But ever since this has happened, what I've become I've been afraid…afraid that one day I'm going to loose control of my powers and kill everyone I care about, that I'll become a true mindless monster devoid of my humanity and sanity…but I'll still fight and if I do become a monster, then I'll be a monster that kills other monsters…but until then I'll stay by your side, forever if I have to, because I care about you Saeko, and I won't let those dead mother fuckers take you ever" he said as small amount of tears filled her eyes, soon they started to close the gap between them as they embraced in a kiss as they flame blew out.

**Morning**

Takashi peeked his head out of the door his hood pulled back, Saeko was fastening her new sword to her waist as they stepped out of the shrine, "we'll take the back way, we should be able to get to Takagi's house in about twenty minutes by foot" suddenly they heard a moan as they saw a hoard of 'them' coming towards them, he was about to charge at them until he felt Saeko place her hand on his as she readied her sword "let me…I'm feeling better now thank you" she said as she stepped in front of them and pulled her sword out in lightning fast speed as two of 'them' lost their heads, she then turned around as she bisected one in half as blood flew through the air she grinned as she saw the blood flying before her _'this is it'_ she thought.

She then kicked one on the ground as she brought her blade up _'this is it'_ she thought as she stabbed it in the brain, she then spun around and sliced more of them in half, she then charged at them as her blade sliced them in half _'this is me'_ she thought, suddenly the ground shook as a huge fat looking monster with huge stone like fists came charging at the pair, before Saeko could dodge Takashi came charging at the beast slamming his feet into the monsters face causing it to stumble backwards, Takashi back flipped in the air as his claws grew out of his hands, Saeko charged as her blade sliced at the monsters soft belly causing it to stumble back in pain, Takashi dodged as it brought its fist down on the ground causing spike to shoot out of the earth as it continued till it destroyed the shrine, Takashi and Saeko then proceeded to slice and cut into its large stomach as it roared in pain, when it was weak enough Takashi jumped onto the monsters body as he plunged his claws straight into its brain repeatedly until it collapsed on its back, like with the hunter four red and black tendrils grew form his back as it devoured the monster.

Takashi could feel his arms change again as he felt his arms grow heavier as his fists began to grow huge as they became spiked and glowing red on the inside as the skin had turned into stone.

Takashi and Saeko grinned as they charged at the hoard, Saeko slicing and cutting into their flesh as Takashi slammed his new 'Hammerfists' into the hoard reducing them to a paste like substance, he then jumped into the air as he came sailing down on to the hoard as his fists struck the ground huge spike grew out of the ground as it impaled all the remaining dead.

Saeko grinned as she finished off the last of her hoard, she could feel her heart beating, her breathing labored and her she could feel her self become wet _'YES!_' she screamed to herself as she relished in the fight.

After they were done they continued to run till they could see the mansion dead ahead, but before they could get there Saeko stopped him as she grabbed his hand "wait a minute" she looked into his eyes as he stared back into hers "you meant…what you said right, because if that's the case…we'll both be monsters together" she said as she squeezed his hand, he looked at her before grinning and screaming "HELL'S YEAH!"

**Later at the mansion…**

The group were waiting at the back of the mansion as they waited for the pair, "Kotha why are we waiting here" she asked as she was wondering why they weren't waiting at the front, "I have a feeling that they would be coming from the back if they wanted to sneak in" Kotha said as he kept looking out the back, suddenly Zeke started to bark as they saw two individuals come up to the gate, Alice started to run towards the gate as Saya ordered them to open the gate for them, but before Alice could get to them a group of guard of the mansion raised their guns and swords at Takashi as one of them pulled Saeko away from him, before Saya or anyone could do anything they heard a booming voice.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" the voice said as a tall looking man wearing a military uniform and a sword on his waist as some of the guards saluted him, the man was tall well built with short black hair and orange eyes similar to Saya's but more fierce then hers, this man was Don Souichiro Takagi Saya's father and a political leader in an ultra-nationalist organization, he raised his hand as some of the men parted away as he stood in front of Takashi, "I saw what you did back at the shrine from here…I'm sorry to do this to you Komuro…but I need to make sure you're not a threat to the other survivors here, lock him up until I deem it safe" he said as they others stared in shock, "WHAT FATHER YOU CAN'T TAKASHI IS NOT A THREAT! HE-" Saya was cut off as Takashi raised his hand which silenced them all, he glared at the man in front of him "its alright Takagi…he has every right to be afraid of me" he said as he continued to glare at the man who glared right back.

"Takashi…" Saeko said as she watched him raise his hands and placed them at the back of his head, he turned to smile at her "I'll be fine Saeko…trust me" he said until one of the guards slammed the butt of his gun to the back of his head knocking him out cold as he blacked out.

**Meanwhile back at the shrine…**

An armed group of men began searching as they inspected the area, their guns armed as they continued to inspect the damage caused by Takashi and the monster, one of the rookies whistled as he ran his fingers over the protruding spikes as the bodies still hung up on the spikes, "man…I do not want to be this guy I'll tell you what" he said as he looked up at the dead people.

The squad leader placed his hand on his radio as he contacted HQ "Command this is BLACKWATCH Unit 4 we have confirmed visual that Zeus defiantly came this way, do you still have eyes on him?" he asked as he looked around at the carnage.

_-"Negative squad leader we lost visual when the satellite moved last night…maintain you position and report back if you find anything understood"-_ the communication specialist said as she gave the orders from the general, the squad leader nodded as he received his orders "roger that command we'll report back if we find anything over" he said as he hung up, "Commander over here we found some bloody foot prints they seem to be headed in this direction" one of the soldier said as he came over to the soldier, he noted that they were evenly spaced as they moved away from the shrine and was headed to the high class district of the street.

The captain grinned as he followed the trail down the road "got you" he said as he grinned.

**And scene and that's it for chapter three of Blacklight of the dead, I want to take the time to thank everyone for their support and their comments, I must let you know that I won't be releasing any new chapters straight away as I have UNI starting up now, I might be able to write some on the weekends when I have time off but they won't be coming out as frequently but I'm not giving up on this story so relax and enjoy.**

**Please review and subscribe in the comment box and enjoy**


End file.
